Aspects of the disclosure are generally related to test equipment, and more particularly to system level wireless network emulation. Cellular networks and Wireless Local Area Networks (“WLANs”) enable communications between mobile wireless devices and fixed location wireless devices. It is generally desirable to test the performance of the devices under various network conditions as part of the product design process. However, testing wireless devices in an open environment is notoriously difficult because wireless communications can be affected by ambient sources of external electromagnetic interference (EMI). It is now relatively common to use emulation systems to perform wireless device testing in a controlled environment such as a lab. One type of emulation system includes a separate container for each wireless device which shields against EMI. The shielded containers are placed in communication via cabling. Communications between devices are converted from wireless radio frequency (RF) to wired signals which are transmitted via the cabling. A channel emulator connected between the devices and their containers subjects the communications to simulated physical environmental effects while observations are recorded. Various types of tests can be performed with the channel emulator. For example, a test can be designed to create hypothetical conditions or recreate real conditions. One type of realistic test is system level network emulation. In system level network emulation the system level conditions of a wireless network are recorded and subsequently recreated in the lab using the channel emulator. However, adapting system level network emulation for certain types of devices and protocols can be problematic.